<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Eat Lies When Our Hearts Are Hungry by mimabeann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525001">We All Eat Lies When Our Hearts Are Hungry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann'>mimabeann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lament's Misfits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: We all eat lies when our hearts are hungry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lament's Misfits [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We All Eat Lies When Our Hearts Are Hungry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthe leaned forward, elbow resting on the table and hands clasped as he stared coldly at the top of the table he was sitting at. Despite trying to cut off all his ties to his guardians he’d gotten a message from them. And naturally, he’d decided to read it. But of course there was no remorse on their part. They blamed everything on him. They called him ungrateful. And part of him wanted to believe it. Something in him thought that they were right. At least in part.</p><p>Ranul’f came over, returning from the bar and placed a bottle of rum in front of him. “Looks like you could use it tonight.” Anthe nodded his thanks. He shifted in his chair and took a drink from the bottle. “You going to tell me what’s eatin’ at your or just stew there while I get bored and decide to pick a fight?”</p><p>“Got a message.” Anthe scowled as he leaned back, brow furrowed in frustration. “Folks think I’m an ungrateful ass for leaving.” Ranul’f let out a laugh.</p><p>“Anthe, from all the stuff you’ve told me you’ve earned that right. You don’t owe ‘em anything.”</p><p>“Feels like I do. They certainly think I do.”</p><p>Ranul’f shook his head. “We all eat lies when our hearts are hungry.” Anthe raised a brow at him. “Hey, I can be deep sometimes. It’s something my grandfather used to say. But point being, you’re looking for family, Anthe. Part of you wants them to be right because you feel like if the problem was you it’d be fixable. But it’s not. And it isn’t.”</p><p>“Hmmm.” Anthe sighed softly. “Probably right.”</p><p>“You know I am.” Ranul’f smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. “Come on big guy.”</p><p>Anthe offered him a small smile. “You’re right. I’m just used to thinkin’ of them as family. But they’re not.”</p><p>Ranul’f smirked. “Family is who we pick Anthe, don’t let ‘em get to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>